Several apparatus are known for maintaining the body airborne in a strong updraft, both for simulating the free-fall experience of skydiving and for amusement of the user.
For example, UK patent application 2,062,557, published in 1981; discloses apparatus for simulating free-fall conditions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,507 issued to St-Germain in 1984 teaches a levitationarium for air flotation of humans; U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,037 issued to Macangus et al in 1986 teaches a skydiving simulator. However, none of the teachings of the references is suggestive of game apparatus of the present invention. The teachings of the above references are incorporated herein by reference in so far as they may be relevant.